1. Field of the Invention
The simultaneous terminating of a ribbon coaxial cable containing a plurality of parallel conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ribbon coaxial cables of the type having center conductors and parallel drain wires are a recent development such that there is no art known to applicant for the gang or simultaneous terminating thereof.